


None of your scars could make me love you less

by TaamiB



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Scars, just cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaamiB/pseuds/TaamiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy shows Murphy that he loves every part of him, even his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of your scars could make me love you less

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, I was just in the mood for some short and sweet Murphamy.
> 
> It's actually one of the first things I ever wrote, I just never published it 
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> As always, I do not own any of the characters or the original story that inspired me.

Murphy sighed quietly when Bellamy tenderly let his lips trail down his throat, over his chest and his torso, until he reached the sharp hipbone of the man underneath him, who was now arching up his back towards Bellamys touch.  
Softly he caressed Murphys sides with his calloused palms, making Murphy shiver.  
Bellamys thumb found the scars on Murphys leftside ribs, and carefully began to circle around them, before he made his way back up again, locking his lips with Murphys, sucking roughly now at his bottom lip.  
When Murphy moaned against his lips, Bellamys mouth wandered over his cheek to his neck, kissing the skin right underneath the younger mans earlobe. The scars from the hanging were still noticeable, and Bellamy began to caress them as soft as the touch of a feather, while his left hand disappeared in Murphys hair, gently pulling his head back to have better access.  
Just when Bellamy was about to leave a mark on the side of Murphys throat, he heard his boyfriend whisper faintly.

„Not there. Not on my scars. They're too ugly for this.“, he stated almost inaudible.

Bellamy stopped what he was doing and moved to support his weight on his elbows, which were placed on either side of Murphys head.

„I love you, John.“, Bellamy said in a low voice, looking into Murphys eyes. „You know that, right?“, he asked and before Murphy could answer, Bellamy kissed him, passionate and carefully at the same time.  
„I love you with all your scars, with all your imperfections, John.“, Bellamy continued after seperating his lips from the other mans, leaving Murphy panting slightly.  
Bellamy moved his face back to the crook of Murphys neck, leaving a soft kiss on one of the scars there.  
„I love this scar.“, he stated, before travelling further down, caressing a cut above Murphys right nipple.  
„And I love this bruise.“

Then, Bellamy let his lips wander until he reached the birthmark next to the other mans belly button, and scratched softly with his teeth over it.

„I'm also in love with every birthmark you have.“, he said and looked up at Murphy who watched him with big eyes, filled with affection and arousal.

Bellamys left hand found Murphys thigh and squeezed it lightly, whereupon Murphy answered with a deep growl and closed his eyes again.  
Bellamy couldn't fight the smirk that appeared on his face, and bit into Murphys hipbone, where another scar was located, before sucking almost roughly on the sensitive skin there.  
Murphy burried his hands in Bellamys curly hair at that, writhing underneath the older mans touch, his body begging for more.

„I love every part of you, John Murphy.“, Bellamy mumbled against Murphys side while his fingers swiftly began to open up his trousers.

Murphy opened his eyes again, now looking straight into his boyfriends brown ones, a confident smile playing around the other mans lips.

„Let me prove it to you.“, Bellamy almost whispered in a raspy voice, and tuggs down Murphys pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think!:)
> 
> I'm not a native speaker so please have mercy on my grammar etc:D


End file.
